Makuragi
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: Rin wins a contest and gets an all expense paid trip around Japan. So she decides to go, but for once, without her twin brother. LOOSELY Based of Makuragi. Rewritten first. Len/Rin, hints of Kaito/Miku AU?


**A/N I'm back! *shotbrick****'****d***

**

* * *

**

The male twin sat in a chair reading the novel version of 'Incite Mill'. His clear blue eyes lapped up every word eagerly. He was so close to completing the book and soon the killer would be unmasked. His foot rocked the chair he was sitting on back and forth slowly. His cheek rested on his left hand which in turn rested on the arm rest of the chair. Even though the chair was wooden and hard, he had been sitting on it for over an hour reading. It was just a regular day in the household.

"Len? Len! Are you in here?"

"Yeah." Called out the male twin, Len.

In pranced a girl identical in features to him. An aura of happiness surrounded her as she twirled to where here brother sat.

"Hey, hey Len, I have to tell you something." She said, lacing her hands together behind her back. She put on her most adorable look and balanced on the balls of her feet.

"What?" Len asked, eyes never once leaving the print on the page he was on.

"Well, you see, there was this competition a few days ago on the radio for an all expense paid trip to travel around the country."

"Uh huh." Len replied, not at all listening to his sister.

"I entered, and guess what! I won!" The girl continued and beamed.

"Uh huh, yep, that's great Rin. Now keep quiet for a second." Len replied, concentration fully on the printed text as he lifted his right hand and made little shoo-ing motions.

"Well, you see, there's another thing I have to ask you about." All traces of Rin's earlier excitement were replaced by slight fear and anxiety.

"Can this wait?"

"No. Now listen."

Len's eyes never left his book. He was so close to finding out the culprit.

_-Yuki panted as he leaned his hand on the pillar to support himself. He couldn't find his fellow survivors anywhere. He had checked all the rooms including theirs. Wait. There was still one room he had yet to check out. He ran to the room bathed in red which he despised so much. The coffin room. There were six closed coffins in that room which held the bodies of the deceased initial members He cautiously approached the metal room. But his eyes widened when he saw that one of the unclosed coffins had a fresh body in it._

"_Ando-san!"_

_Yuki ran to the edge of the metallic coffin and saw the blood stain directly at the place where Ando's heart was supposed to be. He stared in shock at the man he had believed would escape this hellhole with him. Now, he was nothing but a lifeless corpse. Yuki reached out to touch the only man who had supported him when others had doubted._

"_Surprised?"_

_Yuki spun around, inches before he could touch Ando's face. His gasped in shock at who was at the door. It was-_

"And I accepted the prize, and will be going for the trip on Monday!"

Wait. What?

Len looked up at his sister, face riddled with shock. Likewise, his female counterpart stared back at him, searching for some form of response. Finally, she saw it. A twitch of the eye.

Her extensive knowledge of her brother has taught her 3 things in life.

1) Len was nothing without his bananas

2) Pictures of him sleeping sell incredibly well on the internet

And, most importantly, 3) Eye twitches from Len, a sign of the apocalypse.

Which meant, this would be a good time to run.

Rin fled the room in record timing, shutting the door behind her with a slam.

1 second… 2 seconds… 3 seconds…

"WHAT?"

Rin was glad she wasn't downstairs to witness the explosion.

She sat down on the floor of the twin's bedroom and curled into a ball. Rin knows the other members of the family won't mind so much, it was just Len. She had to find some way to convince her twin to let her go…

* * *

The female Kagamine grew restless from the wait. Despite the trip only being a few days away, she couldn't stop herself from constantly peeking at the colorful brochure the travel agency had provided. Everyday she flipped through the exciting flaps showing the hotspots of every province, oh how she longed to go.

Rin lived a dreary existence in Hokkaido. It was always cold, and her family was a bunch of lunatics. Meiko was a drunk, Kaito was a hopeless idiot, Miku was a hopeless romantic who fell in love with a hopeless idiot, Gakupo was a stalker, and Luka has a violence problem. The only normal people seemed to be her and Len, and even then there were times Rin would question her brother's mental soundness.

Even with that crazy family, her life was still boring. Everyday, she would wake up, fight for the bathroom, get ready for school, eat breakfast, go to school, daydream, go home, prepare dinner, eat, finish homework, watch TV, argue with her family, then go to sleep. The repetition just seemed so… so… Normal! It irritated her. Thus she longed for a way to get out of this constant loop.

And her chance came with this trip. And she wasn't going to let anyone take this chance from her. Even if it meant resorting to underhanded methods like blackmail. She wouldn't back down.

An evil smirk ghosted over her lips as she got up and walked to her bed. Bending down, she retrieved a small wooden box hidden beneath and opened it. Inside sat a solitary CD. The words 'FOR EMERGENCYS ONY' were scribbled hastily on the top in black marker.

Rin picked up the disk and examined it. It was in perfect condition. She smirked at the plan that had formed in her mind. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Etto, basically, this is a rewrite from the beginning. I hope it satisfies you! Ah, that bit in italics are from the book Len was reading. Incite Mill is not a book. It's a movie(so basically everything that was italicized were all written by yours truly~). But I heard that it also has a book coming. I tried not to give away too much, so if you want to find out what happens, watch the movie XD… Sorry bout that m(_ _)m ****Unbetad, because my beta isn't online, so I apologize if you find any errors. ALSO SEMPAI, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, I'M BACK AND I MISSED YA LOTS! *shot***** So the thing that is changed is that Rin isn't going on a trip around the world, but just around Japan (because there is no railway station that connects every nation in the world together :I ). And ****I'm rewriting Makuragi, cause frankly put, my old writing style embarrasses me to the core :/**


End file.
